


Catch and Fall

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Fun Games, Gen, essek isnt used to friends, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Essek isn't used to friends, but he seems to be fairly good at catching them for their games.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Catch and Fall

Essek isn’t well versed in friends, but he’s fairly sure friends do not do this. He should probably be dissuading them from this course of action, but no one has told him of how to do such things. 

And it is fairly difficult to say no to Jester, when she asks you things, he’s come to realize. So he has no choice really, but to look up at her and Nott where they stand at the edge of their house’s roof, and try to be ready for them to descend and hopefully not land on him or crush themselves into the ground. 

Friends must not do this, he should probably suggest something safer, something that doesn’t appear to be a danger that could end in death. 

He doesn’t, and stays quiet as he watches, preparing his spells. 

Nott jumps off the roof first, before Jester follows after, both woman shrieking in excitement and what he hopes is fear because otherwise he greatly questions both their sanity. 

Feet firmly planted on the ground because they yelled at him about his floating when he tried to float up to talk to them about their plan, he prepares his dunamantic spells and lets them loose. 

Both woman freeze in mid air and whoop in celebration, complimenting him in a way he isn’t used to. Complimenting to be nice, instead of to want something or congratulate the person who had allowed his entrance as a consecuted. It’s nice, and he smiles, gently lowering the both of them safely to the ground. 

He still tells them both he isn’t doing it again, because as their friend, he prefers them safe to in danger. 

He’s sure that’s how it’s meant to be done. 


End file.
